The long road to recovery
by cindythechef
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the story Vengeance. Tony was left in bad physical shape after several attacks from terrorists and now he is facing a long seemingly impossible road to recovery. He is facing the fact that he will never be his old self again. He has his surrogate father Gibbs by his side and his team to support him but is it enough? Some OOC Gibbs/Tony
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this is a sequel to my story Vengeance. It picks up where the other story let off so you kinda need to read that to understand what is going on in this story. I hope you enjoy the Tony emotional whump. Also I had a wonderful lady agree to be my Beta and if she is reading this could she PM me her info again. I had too long of a vacation and lost a lot of stuff on my computer. Thank you . Enjoy.)

Gibbs opened his eyes and tried to shake the fog of sleep out of his head. He looked down at Tony who was still snuggled up against his chest and he smiled. He looked at the young man and felt an overwhelming love and appreciation for his child that he almost lost multiple times.

Then he remembered that the team was here celebrating and he looked around the house for them and there was nothing. The house had been picked up and the food that people brought was neatly stored away. Gibbs then noticed a small note on the table beside him.

He took his free hand and picked up the note;

_My Silver Fox, _

_You and Tony were sleeping so peacefully we didn't have the heart to wake you up. We picked up everything and the fridge is now stocked with lots of yummy food. We will be by after work tomorrow/today to check on you two. We love you both so much. Take care of our boy._

_Love Abby_

Gibbs smiled at the note and placed it beside him and began to wake Tony up to take give him his medicine and put him to bed. He began to thread his fingers through the sandy brown hair of his SFA and slowly Tony began to stir, he realized he had fallen asleep on Gibbs lap and sat up red with embarrassment.

The first words out of his mouth were, "God Gibbs, I am so sorry Boss".

Gibbs chuckled, "Tony, I loved having you sleep in my arms, it was the first peaceful sleep either of us have had for weeks. There is nothing to be sorry about to you hear me? You can fall asleep on my lap anytime you want to. That's what Fathers are for."

Tony smiled, "Fathers, I am still getting used to what a good Dad does. My old man never even hugged me growing up."

Gibbs smiled a sad smile, well you better get used to a more hands on Dad because I am going to hug you and let you know exactly how much you are loved every day. You got it!"

Tony didn't say a thing he just leaned in and gave Gibbs another one-handed hug.

Gibbs hugged the young man back then pulled away, "I better get you in bed and give you your medicine before we turn into some freaking lifetime movie here. You have PT first thing in the morning. They want to start strengthening that left side so we can get you beck on your feet again."

Tony got a quiet sad look on his face, "Yeah I guess we better hit the rack."

Gibbs noticing the change in mood put his finger under Tony's chin and directed his face to look into his blue eyes. "Listen to me son, I know that this is going to be a tough journey for you but you aren't going to be alone for one minute of the journey."

The next morning the physical therapist came at 0800 and began to work with Tony and Gibbs for their two-hour session. The thereapist put Tony through a broad spectrum of exercises. He was having more trouble that he thought he would have doing some of the simplest tasks. Gibbs could tell that he was getting really frustrated. He tried to encourage him but he could tell Tony was about to loose it. The PT asked Tony to hold a small weight in his left hand and he couldn't close his grasp enough so the weight fell out of his hands and hit Tony square on the small toe of his bare feet. Tony mumbled angrily, "Son of a Bitch."

Gibbs looked at the PT and managed to silently get across to him that Tony had enough. The PT picked up the weight and patted Tony's leg and encouraged him, "This was a great first session Tony. I am excited to see how much mobility you will get back. I will see you tomorrow okay."

Tony shook his head yes without making eye contact with the man. Gibbs walked the PT to the door thanking him. Before he left he told Gibbs, "I know he doesn't see it now but he is doing really well. A lot of people who have a stroke like his are in a lot worse shape then he is. He should count his blessings that he is as good as he is."

Gibbs saw red for a moment, "You are talking about a man who a month ago was one of the best federal agents in the business, he could out run you, out shoot you and out everthing you. Now because of some crazy whacked out terrorist group that once proud agent cant even manage to hold himself to go pee without help. He has every right to be upset and either you realize that and patiently help him work through it or don't bother coming back."

The man left in a huff. Gibbs new then that he will be meeting a new PT in the morning and that was fine with him. He went back into the living room to check on Tony and what he saw broke his heart. Tony was curled up on the couch with his back toward Gibbs and even though he was trying to hide it in the pillow Gibbs could still hear the muffled sounds of sobbing.

Gibbs sat on the coffee table in front of Tony and began to softly rub circles into his back, "SHHH, it is okay Tony, it was only your first session. It will get easier. I am so proud of you Son you are doing so well I will have you back in the office in no time. Lets see that toe now."

He reached down to help Tony sit up and then he pulled his foot into his lap. Gibbs whistled, "Geez Tony, that stupid weight must have hit just right. I think you might have broken your toe or toes."

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to stifle his crying. Gibbs wiped his tears with a tissue from the table and told Tony lets get you to the head and then get you in bed and while you nap I will call Ducky and have him come check on your toe."

Tony didn't say a word he just raised his arms so Gibbs could pull him into the seat of the waiting walker. After the bathroom and some water and medicine Gibbs tucked Tony into the bed for a nap. Gibbs straightened up to leave when a loose grasp grabbed his forearm he looked down into a pair of haunted green eyes.

The look on Tony's face scared him. He sat next to Tony on the bed and rubbed the side of his face, "You okay Son?"

Tony just smiled at the sound of Gibbs calling him son and then said, "I just wanted to thank you for loving me, I am not your flesh and blood you chose to love me and I just want you to know that I chose to love you back, I wish you could have been my Daddy growing up."

In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood Gibbs chuckled, "You as a precocious child, I bet you kept your Nannies hoping."

Tony smiled, and said, "Know that no matter what I love you Dad." And then he turned over and pretended to sleep.

Gibbs leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of his head and then left out of the room to call Ducky.

Ducky had knocked on the door about a half an hour later. Gibbs answered, "Ducky thank you for coming so quickly, I am really worried about Tony, I think he broke his toe during PT this morning but I think that is the least of his issues. I think he is depressed Duck and I don't mean drink a bottle of scotch depressed I mean eat your own gun depressed. I don't know what to do Duck."

Ducky patted his friend's arm; "It is not uncommon for someone in Anthony's position to become suicidal. Let me go and check on him and we will see what is going on."

Before they could move a gunshot went off. Gibbs took off running toward Tony's room. What he saw made his heart shatter into a million pieces, Tony was lying in a pool of blood that was gushing from a bullet would in his head and the gun was still frozen in his right hand.

Gibbs couldn't even move, Ducky ran to Tony's side and checked for a pulse and thankfully found one. He turned to Gibbs and said, "Call an ambulance NOW"


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for taking a few days to update. I am back at school and I am about to start hosting a radio show at my local university. BUSY BUSY BUSY. I stayed home today with a cold so what a better time to get on fanfiction. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is going to be fun to see play out. )

Gibbs sat alone in the waiting room at Bethesda. He was sitting in stunned silence. Three hours after they got to the hospital Dr. Pitt and Ducky came walking out to meet him.

Gibbs saw them and the grim looks on their faces and nearly fainted. Ducky saw his reaction and assured him, "Young Anthony is very much alive. Thankfully with his weak hands the kick back of the gun caused the bullet to take a chunk out of his head but did not cause any real damage. He is awake and talking. Gibbs the boy is depressed and would rather die right now then make you feel like you have to care for him. Brad is requesting a mental health evaluation for him. I told him we can get Dr. Kate's sister to come and I called her before I came out, just to make sure. She is going to be by the house in the morning."

Gibbs shook his head only about half listening, "Can I see him now?"

Brad spoke next, "Gibbs, remember Tony has no concept of people doing things for him expecting nothing in return. Anyone would struggle with the thought that death would be welcome rather than a life of disability. Give him time, don't be too hard on him."

Gibbs nodded and asked, "Can I go and see him?"

Brad looked at Ducky then shook his head yes and told him what room to find him in.

Gibbs walked in the door of Tony's room and just starred at the unconscious form on the bed. "You know it isn't nice to stare." Tony Said through a haze of medication.

Gibbs sat next to Tony and lovingly whispered, "You feeling okay?"

Tony shrugged and said, "I feel like I missed."

Gibbs tried to settle the inner tumult that was brewing in him.

"Can I ask you just one thing before I let you rest?"

Tony just nodded.

Gibbs took a deep breath then louder then he meant he yelled, "Then will you tell me what the HELL you were thinking?"

Tony rolled his head to look into the blue steel eyes of Gibbs and said, "I am a freaking cripple, I can't even take a pee without your help. I do not want to live like this Boss. It isn't fair to you to have to give up your career for.."

The rest of the words he was trying to say were muffled in Gibbs shirt. The older man scooped him up and held him against himself as tight as he could.

Gibbs buried his face in the younger mans hair and said with an emotion filled voice,

"Of all the stupid and selfish things that have ever come out of your mouth that has to be the top of the list. How could you put your family and me through loosing you and by your own hand no less? (Hugging him tighter) Anthony David DiNozzo when are you going to realize that you are loved not for what you can do for us but simply because you are you."

Gibbs felt the younger man in his arms began to cry. He just continued to hold him tight and rub small circles in his back until he cried himself out.

After a few minutes Tony was able to compose himself and Gibbs released the bear hold that he had on the younger man in. He held him out at arms length and asked him, "If I had a stroke and needed your help to go to the bathroom would you help me."

Tony looked at the ceiling, "You know I would boss."

Gibbs pulled Tony's face toward him and said, "Why would you help me? I am just your boss?"

Tony looked into Gibbs's eyes and answered, "Boss, you are not just a boss to me. I haven't stayed working for you for 12 years because you were just a boss. You are my family you and I don't have anyone else we have to be there for each other."

Gibbs smiled and cupped Tony's cheeks, "Exactly, we have to be there for each other. Listen Tony I will be honest with you. Brad wants to hold you in the hospital for a Psych eval. I told him we would have Dr. Kate's sister come and check on you. I don't want to take you home and constantly worry that you will be looking for another easy out on me. I can't do that Tony. I barely survived burying one child. Having to bury you would kill me. Will you promise me to let me take care of you and I promise you we will talk about every new issue that we face and we will get through all of this together. You just have to promise me not to try and bail on me again."

Tony held his head low for a moment then looked into Gibbs eyes searching for any sign that he didn't mean every word he just said but all he saw was the raw honest love of a father. He allowed a small smile to grace his face and held out his pinky finger to Gibbs, "I pinky promise Gi-Dad"

Gibbs pulled hooked pinky fingers with him and smiled at the young man before him. He got a tissue and dried his face and motioned with a finger to stay there. He disappeared out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a wheel chair. He gingerly helped the younger man to stand and he gently placed him in the waiting chair. They made their was toward the waiting room when they passed Ducky and Brad.

Gibbs smiled at both Doctors and Brad handed Gibbs his card with a name and number written on the back. Gibbs looked confused, "What is this?"

Brad smiled at Gibbs then looked at Tony, "Remember we talked about putting Tony in a bubble to keep him safe and I told you I know a guy. Well that is the guy."

Tony looked between the two men nervously then Brad knelt down beside Tony's wheel chair, "I have put too much work into keeping you alive. I want you to rely on the people that care about you Tony okay? Please, if anyone can fight their way back to a normal life it is you. Stay strong. Don't make me get all wolverine on you buckeye."

Tony gave Brad a half smile and couldn't trust his voice not to crack so he just shook his head.

Ducky just patted Tony's shoulder and said, "No more scaring us dear boy, Mine and Jethro's heart cannot take it."

Tony smiled and Gibbs thanked both men and then he took Tony home.

In the car Gibbs and Tony rode in a comfortable silence. Gibbs kept steeling glances over at Tony and he thanked God that Tony was not seriously injured. He shuddered at the thought of how this day could have ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony smiled and Gibbs thanked both men and then he took Tony home.

In the car Gibbs and Tony rode in a comfortable silence. Gibbs kept steeling glances over at Tony and he thanked God that Tony was not seriously injured. He shuddered at the thought of how this day could have ended.

Gibbs got Tony settled in bed for the night and thankfully Tony fell right to sleep. Sleep was not in the cards for Gibbs though. He sat in a chair in the corner of Tony's room just watching the younger man sleep. Gibbs's mind was racing with a torrent of emotions, fear, and sadness and just generally a feeling of being overwhelmed. He wanted nothing more than Tony to realize that he wasn't taking care of him out of some misguided sense of obligation but because he loved the young man and thought of him as a son. It twisted Gibbs's heart to think that the beautiful young man thought it easier to kill himself then believe someone could love him enough to take care of him.

The next morning as Gibbs was on his 6th cup of coffee Tony woke up. Gibbs helped him to get his morning needs solved then helped Tony get dressed for his visit from Dr. Kate's Sister. Tony was nervous about talking to a shrink but was grateful that he could speak to someone who knew him probably as well as Gibbs did.

Dr. Rachael Cranston who was affectionately called Dr. Kate's sister by the team arrived at 1000 hours she was greeted by Gibbs at the front door. She looked at the dark circles under Gibbs eyes and smiled sympathetically at him. She suggested that he take a nap on the couch while Tony and her got reacquainted. Gibbs reluctantly agreed.

Rachel gently opened the door to Tony's room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. She was never one to mince words, just like Kate, the first question out of her mouth was, "So Agent, you wanna tell me why you decided to try and kill yourself?"

Tony let out a nervous giggle, "Well hello to you Rachel, I see you are as tactful as ever, oh and it isn't Agent anymore it is just Tony."

Rachel smiled at the spark of fight still in Tony, "You don't like to waste time and neither do I. I could come in and we could spend weeks talking about your feelings and how it makes you feel to be left disabled after all you have gone through. I don't think that is the root of the problem though. Care to tell me what the root of the problem is? Why did you think killing yourself was a better option then allowing Gibbs and your friends to help you."

Tony bit his bottom lip trying not to loose his temper but it was not working, "You have got to be kidding me, you say that like they are helping me recover from a broken leg or something, I am not going to EVER recover fully from this. I know that DiNozzo luck has helped me in the past but I think it ran out this time, hell I couldn't even relieve their burdens right. Did you know that Gibbs QUIT to take care of me? He QUIT. I cant ask him to give up his life to take care of me and Dammit I cant even get up and walk away. I am helpless. I need help with everything. Gibbs went from being the top bad ass agent in NCIS the man who is a legend when it comes to putting the bad guys away and now he day includes helping me to the bathroom and cutting up my food for me. It is hard enough to come to grips with my life being over but to know I am the reason for Gibbs life to be over too. I cant live with that. I am supposed to always have his six and the best way I could have his six is to kill myself, he deserves better. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Dr. Cranston patted the young mans arm, "Tony, look at me,(Tony slowly turned to Rachel) do you think for one minute that Gibbs is taking care of you out of some obligation. You two have always had a special relationship. Kate used to tell me how she marveled at y'alls relationship. She thought you guys were lovers at first."

That last comment got a guffaw out of Tony. Rachel smiled, "You can still laugh that is good. She quickly realized that your relationship with Gibbs wasn't lovers but a parent and child. Gibbs loved all his agents but you; you are different. She would tell me stories of all the times that he went to bat for you. My favorite time was when some bigwig thought it was okay to head slap you like Gibbs does. You had gone to do whatever the person had asked of you then when you were gone, Kate said Gibbs forced this bigwig up against the wall with his arm on the man's neck and he said with his best mean growl, 'No one hits DiNozzo but me you got that! He is MINE.'"

Tony snickered, "He really did that? Just because someone smacked me?"

Rachel smiled, "Why does that surprise you?"

Tony shrugged, "I guess it is hard to believe someone could car about me enough to do that. As you know I don't have a good example of fatherly love." 

Rachel continued, "Did you ever find out what Gibbs was doing while you and Kate where in isolation together?"

Tony looked confused, "He was arresting that crazy woman that sent the letter."

Rachel laughed, "Oh I see Gibbs gave you the short form of what he did. He and Cassidy stormed into Lowell's offices guns drawn demanding an antidote to the plague, she didn't have one. She had stolen the bug from one of the biologists. Gibbs then made his way down to the biologist and while after cuffing the guard he held a gun toward the biologist who was behind a glass wall and demanded he cure you. The poor biologist couldn't do anything but tell him about a suicide chain in the bug and that you had a 15% chance to survive. Cassidy told me that Gibbs nearly passed out when he said 15%."

Tony smiled, "Wow he did all that for me, I remember him telling me I would not die in the hospital. Those words echoing through my mind is what got me through the next few weeks. (Getting a stern look on his face) as good as he has been to me is even more reason I should…."

Gibbs who was standing outside of the door listening with tears building in his eyes couldn't just listen anymore. He busted into the room scaring both the doctor and Tony, "Why you should what? You told me in the hospital that you wouldn't try and kill yourself again, where you lying to me DiNozzo?"

Tony was fearful of the fire in Gibbs eyes. He managed a weak, "No Sir, I didn't lie, I was just going to say that I should die. Just because I promise I wont kill myself doesn't mean that I don't still want to die. I hate seeing what taking care of me is doing to you. Look at you boss, you are exhausted and you aren't working, hell you aren't even working on your boat anymore all because of me and I cant stand causing you so much pain.

I love you boss you are more of a father to me that my own dad could have ever been to me and I am proud you think of me as your son but Dammit you deserve a son that can dress himself and not need help in the shower."

Gibbs shook his head, "You can be so incredibly stupid sometimes do you know that? You don't love a child for what they can do for you or good they are you love a child because they are yours. Tony you are my son because I love you no matter what. I believe you are going to recover enough to at least get back to a desk job, but even if you didn't progress past where you are right now I would still love you just the same. I quit NCIS to take care of you because I want to and I want to be here to celebrate your victories in therapy and applaud as you learn to walk steady without a walker. Maybe it is selfish but I don't want to share you with any hired nurse. I want to be the one that holds you after a nightmare. I never got a chance to do all that with Kelly and then God gave me you and I am not going to let you go you hear me?" 

By the time he was done ranting both Tony and Rachel were in tears. Tony wiped his eyes roughly and looked up at Gibbs and smiled, "I love you Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been buried under school and family but I promise to be better. Thank you for reading and reviewing. In case you forgot it is AU and a little sappy for the characters but I don't think it is TOOO far a stretch. __ Enjoy, I love to write and read fluffy goodness. Oh when you read about John the Therapist, I am not mocking Southern Americans I am one. Also the funny sayings are sayings that I have heard people say before. Crazy but true, Southerners are wonderful colorful people _

Thankfully the rest of the day and night passed without incident. Gibbs was there to help Tony to the bathroom and he sat with him while they ate Tony's favorite, Lasagna from Momma Mia's.

When it was time to hit lights out Gibbs came into Tony's room and gently sat on the side of the young mans bed in the darkened room and quietly rubbed gentle circles into his back, hoping to relax his son. Gibbs gentle back rub proved to put them both to sleep.

The sun peeking through the curtains woke Gibbs up. At first he was startled not being in his bed, then a smile broke out as he heard the snuffles of his boy just beginning to wake up.

He smiled and rubbed the young mans hair and was greeted with a lop sided smile and a "Morning Dad" Gibbs smiled, "Morning Son, you ready to start Physical Therapy today?"

Tony took a deep breath and shook his head yes, "First the bathroom and breakfast."

By the time the Physical Therapist came to the house Tony was sitting on the couch with his walker in front of him bathed, fed and dressed.

John, a very energetic and maybe a little too cheery of a physical therapist showed up to the house with a variety of weights and exercise equipment.

With a THICK southern twang he greeted Gibbs, "Good Morning Mr. Gibbs your boy ready to get started on strengthening those legs?"

Gibbs just smiled and opened the door wide for the young man, "This is Tony and I am sure you have been briefed on all his medical issues but if you have any questions I will be through the door over there, in the basement if you need me."

John put his stuff down and stood with his hands on his hips in front of Tony with a huge grin he said, "I know you and me are going to be fast friends and we will get you to loose that nasty walker quicker than Lindsey Lohan lost her purity."

Tony heard a snort of laughter coming from his Dad and he looked at Gibbs with a horrified expression, all Gibbs could do was bite his bottom lip from laughing. He bent down and whispered into Tony's ear, "Holler if you need me, I know you got this and I am proud of you son."

Tony rolled his eyes, he couldn't fight against such a compliment from Gibbs, his Dad so he pushed past Johns interesting attitude and set to work on regaining his life back, at least some of it.

Even though John was an acquired taste he soon became a part of the family. Gibbs would always be left speechless at his southern colloquialisms.

After the pain of the first therapy session Tony was understandably anxious about day two of therapy. By the time John had goten there Tony was shaking and John asked him, "Land, Tony what is the matter? You are shaking more than a whore in church."

Tony couldn't hold back the belly laugh at the statement and it made Tony calm down they set to work and Gibbs disappeared into the basement shaking his head and giggling as he went. That scenario describes the six weeks. Johns unique southern charm brought a touch of humor and comfort into a difficult situation.

6 weeks later

Home physical therapy was going much better than he hoped. Even after a few weeks there were several days when Gibbs would come in at the end of a session and John would be trying his best to soothe Tony's tears. Tony knew that if he wanted his life back it was going to hurt but he wasn't prepared for how much. After six weeks though Tony could breeze through the exercises and he had gotten enough strength built up that he could handle bathroom trips on his own. Tony was even able to convince Gibbs to work at NCIS on a part time consultant basis.

Gibbs was adamant about not going back to work to even consult but John ordered Tony to spend 5 hours a day in an outpatient rehab center and knowing that Tony would be taken care of he agreed.

One day Abby came into the bull pin right as Gibbs was getting antsy checking his watch to see if it was time to fetch Tony from rehab yet. Tony was always ready to drop after therapy so Gibbs tried to never make him wait, the one time he was detained for an extra hour at work he found Tony in his wheel chair sitting outside the rehab hospital fast asleep.

Abby came in with her usual greeting, "GIBBS, GIBBS, Gibbs, you cant leave yet." Gibbs looked at her a little angry, "The hell I cant Abby, Tony needs picked up in twenty minutes."

Abby smiled, "I know silly, Ducky and Tim are all ready at the rehab hospital they are waiting on us, come on and you can drive me to the hospital."

Gibbs looked confused then panicked, "Wait why is everyone at the hospital, and did something happen, Oh God Abby, what happened. Why wasn't I told immediately?"

Abby smiled, "Gibbs settle, Tony is fine he has a surprise for all of us, he wants us there and they are waiting on you. So lets go mister."

Gibbs grabbed his gear and was met by Leon Vance at the elevator. Vance smiled, "I never thought I would say this Gibbs but it is nice to see your ugly mug around this place again even if it is part time. Do you know anything about this surprise that DiNozzo has for everyone?"

Abby grinned while Gibbs said, "I haven't a clue Leon, this is the first I have heard of it, I think that Abby and Tony cooked something up. If the two of them put their heads together on this then it should be special."

Abby smiled at both men, "Oh don't worry it will be worth the trip."

Thirty minutes later Ducky, Vance, Abby and Tim where sitting on a bench on the end of a set of side-by-side bars. Gibbs was moved by another therapist to stand at the end of the bars. Gibbs was antsy and starting to loose his temper worrying about Tony when he saw John push Tony out of the back and place his wheel chair at the opposite end of the bars.

Gibbs sent a questioning look at Tony but all he got back was a bright lopsided smile. John told Gibbs to stand in-between the bars and wait, Tony had a surprise for him.

Gibbs obeyed but kept a watchful eye on Tony. John stood at the side of the bars as Tony tentatively stood in front of his chair.

Smiles broke out on the faces of the crowed gathered to watch and Gibbs looks surprised at Tony but was anxious to see what he was going to do.

Tony smiled at Gibbs then bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet. Without touching the bars he took one timid step without the assistance of even a cane then another then another after 6 steps he was nearly to Gibbs when he faltered and began to fall but Gibbs was able to catch him in his arms.

Gibbs held Tony tighter than he ever had and both men where crying. Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair and managed a strangled, "I never doubted you."

After a minute they broke a part and he was gently lowered back into the waiting chair that John had placed behind him. Abby was in tears as she documented the momentous moment of film. Tim and Ducky smiled huge smiles as they clapped their hands and Vance came over with a grin on his face. Vance offered Tony his hand in congratulations and then told the young man, "Keep up the good work and maybe I will have both my best agents back. Even on desk duty DiNozzo you are a damn fine agent and a credit to NCIS."

Tony smiled at Vance, "That is what I am working for Sir, Thank you." The two men shook hands.

Gibbs covertly wiped his eyes and said, "I think this deserves a celebration how about pizza and beer at our house?" All but Vance accepted the invitation to celebrate Tony's amazing accomplishments.

When they were all gathered at the house Gibbs raised his bottle up and offered a toast, "Here is to the young man who wasn't even supposed to survive his injuries and now taking back his life. I know I can speak for us all when I say we are so very proud of you Tony." With a chorus of "Here, here's" They all drank to Tony's success.

A few minutes later Abby went to ask Tony a question about his therapy when she turned and saw Tony fast asleep on the recliner that he was sitting in. She got Gibbs attention and pointed to Tony.

Gibbs smiled, "Well I guess the guest of honor is all partied out."

Everyone helped to clean up the empty bottles and boxes and soon Gibbs was left staring at his son. He took a blanket off the end of the couch and laid it over Tony. He gently kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams son you deserve them."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony felt his Dad cover him up and wish him sweet dreams. He smiled on the inside thinking about how lucky he was to have Gibbs in his life. He took a deep breath and let himself fall deep into sleep.

As he fell into sleep images began to assault his mind he was back at the rehab hospital looking into his Dad's tear stained eyes. Everyone was cheering his name and even the toothpick was happy for him.

Tony smiled at the images of being surrounded by his family that loved him. As quick as the images came they disappeared and he found himself staring into a white flash and feeling the burned skin and how every nerve in his body was going into overdrive trying to process the extreme pain. He found himself fighting again against an overwhelming white fog that wanted to keep him.

He fought the fog that was trying to take him but then he realized in the fog the pain would stop so he thought about letting go and loosing himself in the fog. He just wanted the pain to stop but then he heard his Dad's voice "Stay with me son please".

Tony remembered thinking if Gibbs knew how badly this hurt then he would let me go. "You can not die on me, I am ordering you to live PLEASE". Tony took one more step into the fog and shook his head, "Damn it, he gave me an order and said please."

The next images that came to his mind were he watching himself as he had a seizure and then the images of those freaks attacking him in the hospital. He tried to fight them off in his dream and then he heard the voice again the voice that kept him out of that damn fog, "Wake up son please, wake up it is just a dream."

Slowly Tony opened his eyes and saw the icy blue eyes of his Dad laced with worry and concern he looked at his Dad and gave him a lopsided smile and with his usual slur said, " I dunno if I ever told you but thank you, your voice kept me here, you saying please and giving me an order to live is the only thing that made me want to stay. Sometimes I wish you would have let me go but after days like today I am glad you didn't. Thank you for loving me."

Gibbs grabbed his trembling boy in his arms; "I will always be here for you son always." They sat holding each other for a moment then Gibbs felt Tony go limp and begin to shake. Gibbs quickly laid him flat on the couch and made sure he didn't fall off the couch he took out his phone and timed the seizure.

Seven excruciating minutes later Tony stopped shaking but he had still not regained consciousness. Gibbs quickly dialed Dr. Mallard not waiting for Ducky's usual greeting he said, "Ducky, you have got to help me, Tony just had a major seizure that lasted seven minutes and he hasn't woken up yet."

Ducky gasped, "I am at the Navy Yard I will be there in 15 minutes. Be prepared Jethro we may have to call an ambulance for him, don't move him just be there for him when he wakes up."

Gibbs knelt beside the couch running his fingers through his boys hair praying that he would wake up. Gibbs was going through the worst-case scenarios in his head. This had been a really bad seizure; he could see that Tony's lips were still blue.

He was on meds to stop them, he thought, what could have caused him to have another one so bad. Tony didn't wake up.

Gibbs rested his head on Tony's arm as he continued to card his fingers through his hair. Gibbs mumbled, "Why does all this happen to you son, you deserve a break son. Please wake up, I need you."

Still silence. Soon Ducky arrived at Chez Gibbs and joined Gibbs beside a still Tony. Ducky asked, "Has he woken up at all since the seizure?" Gibbs just looked sad and shook his head no.

Ducky took out a pin light and tested the reactiveness of Tony's pupils. He didn't say anything he took out his phone and dialed 911 and ordered an ambulance to come and take Anthony to Bethesda.

Once he hung up the phone he looked at a fearful Jethro, "I fear poor Anthony may have experienced an aneurism and that is why he is not waking up. Aneurisms are an unfortunate possible side effect of many of young Anthony's medications."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face, "What does that mean Duck, is he all right? Will he be okay?"

Ducky patted Jethro's arm, "We will not know for sure until we get him to the hospital but due to the fact that he is not waking up it is worrying to me. Anthony has survived so much in recent months I cannot even begin to guess at the outcome of this. But dear Jethro, you know our boy better than any of us; if anyone can come out of this on top it is him. I would recommend some shoes and some supplies this will likely be at the very least a few days in the hospital."

The ambulance came and took Tony to Bethesda. Ducky drove Gibbs closely behind the ambulance. Gibbs heart stopped halfway to Bethesda when they could see Tony's body almost come off the gurney in a massive seizure. Thankfully it only lasted a few minutes but right as Gibbs heart began to beat again they could tell that Tony's heart must have stopped. The paramedics used the paddles that lay between his legs and were able to shock him back to life as they were pulling into Bethesda.

Gibbs tried to follow his boy but he was stopped by a male nurse and was escorted into the waiting room next to Dr. Mallard.

They waited for hours. Eventually Ducky stepped outside to call Tim and let him know about Tony and he asked him to tell the rest of the team. He stepped back into the waiting area and looked toward Gibbs, he was pale and his hands were shaking. Ducky shook his head and snuck through the back doors of the ER to try and get an update for his friend before they had both Gibbs men lying in the hospital.


End file.
